Lies, Secrets and Memories
by xxXXS0ulXXxx
Summary: Clary's brother and father died protecting her from the clave two years previous, now that she has moved to New York with a new identity and appearance, how will she cope with being forced to live with the species she hates? What will happen when she falls for a certain 'angel boy', and he falls for her? And what will she do when her 'late' brother somehow returns from the dead?


**Alright, So this is my first fanfiction, and I have been wanting to kick off this long, long, line of fanfictions with a series that I have been obsessed with since my junior high years... TMI :D Now, I will post new chapters as often as I possibly can, but it may take a while, so please don't hate message me T^T Enjoy!**

* * *

Rain streamed down the windows of the small apartment, echoing through the glass frame like the faint beat of a drum, irritable, to say the least, but.. soothing, to a certain redhead, whom sat quietly in the window, her fist propping up her chin and two large, emerald green orbs staring blankly into the darkened sky of the night, her breath steady, though her mind was racing. It had been ages since she had gone outside for some decent 'alone time', she thought grimly, prying her eyes away from the window and getting to her feet. Clarissa, or Clary, as she wanted to be addressed as, lived in a small apartment in Manhattan, five stories above the ground, and quite a distance away from her home, Alicante, in which she lived with her father and brother, well, late brother and father. Two years ago, in a Clave attack, her only family was slaughtered, though Clary had gotten away from them, managing to run off into the woods and portal to America, where she became invisible, forever trapped in her lonely apartment at the edge of the city.

It was late in the evening, the sun slowly making its normal course towards the horizon, running from the darkness of the night, when the moon gets its own chance to truly shine, taking over the night hours with its light. Letting out a soft sigh of distress, Clary padded across the cool surface of hard wood flooring and closed the door to her bedroom behind her, practically throwing herself onto the stiff full sized bed in the corner to get at least some sleep that night, for she hadn't gotten full terms of sleep in a month or two. Of course, she realized it was unlikely that it would be the first night of a peaceful rest, but one could hope, right? Tugging the plain white covers over her thin form, she closed her eyes and eventually, drifted off to sleep, though it wasn't exactly peaceful, to put it nicely.

* * *

_A figure raced through the trees of a great pine forest, the trees leaning down towards her, judging her, disapproving. It was late in the night, the stars shining faintly between gaps in the canopy high above her head as she ran, ran faster than she ever had, her chest heaving and her hair plastered to her forehead with sweat. All around her, the brush trembled with movement, a second figure chasing after her with matching speed, twisting and disappearing within the forest just behind her back with ease. She shuddered at the thought, though managed to pick up her pace just a bit, stopping momentarily in a clearing. The area around her had gone eerily silent, the howls of the wolves ceasing, the wail of the crows dying down until it was consumed by the emptiness of the night. She whimpered and turned round, searching desperately for the creature she had lost sight of long ago, fearing for its sudden appearance behind her, or, of course, in the places around her, for she would be unable to fight it off alone. _

_"Jonathon?" She called out, her breath becoming shallow with anxiety and fear as she searched for her missing sibling, whom had been running with her, as long as she could remember. "Jon?!" Nothing. Silence had completely taken over the air, refusing to release a sound. She dug her nails into her scalp and let out a sob, dropping down to her knees and closing her eyes, fighting off the burn of tears. No, he had been with her. He couldn't have met the very same fate as her father, could he? She shook her head and pushed the thought harshly to the back of her mind, opening her eyes to look around her. Torches lit up in sea green orbs, dancing across her pupils. She gasped and scrambled to her feet, pulling out her steele with one and hand holding herself up with the other. Digging the tip of her steele deep into the bark of the tree in which held herself up upon. As the object's tip moved across the surface of the pine, a glowing mark appeared in its wake, creating what appeared to be a symbol in the hide of the tree. Finishing the mark, the figure slid her steele into her belt and darted into the portal, never to be seen again, well, hopefully._

* * *

Clary woke up with a stifled cry and bolted upright in bed, her fingers buried deep into the fabric of her sheets as she fought a loosing battle to catch her breath, beads of cold sweat trickling down her cheeks and forehead and dripping down onto her bed, leaving evidence of liquid having touched the ancient cloth. Sunlight streamed through a gap in the window beside her bed, blinding her with the piercing glare as the sun rose into the sky, marking a new day. Sliding out of bed with a troubled sigh, Clary got to her feet and made her way to the bathroom, stumbling across the tiled floor, only to catch herself on the edge of the sink, gasping for air. _What the hell is wrong with me? _Clary straightened her back and regained her balance, looking to her mirror to check her appearance. For a moment, she saw her own reflection looking back at her, untamable blonde locks, falling in a wave down her shoulders, piercing green eyes, pale, freckled skin. Then, her image in the surface of the mirror flickered, revealing brief glimpses of a male, with messy, white hair and deathly, black eyes. Jonathon. She knew that figure by heart, down to the curve of his lips into a wicked smirk, and the blank expression on his face. It was uncanny. Clary gasped in horror and stumbled back, darting out of the room to shake the image out of her head.

A knock on her door snapped her back into reality, forcing her to momentarily clear her head and allow her limbs to function correctly.

"Hello?" She called out, making her way to the other side of the apartment, twisting her hair into a bun atop her head, before attempting to fix her clothes. The knocks only became more pronounced, causing the wood to tremble with the force of the hits. Irritated, she threw open the door, her eyes burning with frustration. "What in the name of the angel do you _want_?!" She shouted, coming face to face with an unfamiliar face, and a rather sexy one at that. The male had long, curly blonde hair, coming to rest just above two glowing, gold eyes, his tanned skin bringing out his features perfectly. Clary's mouth fell ajar, hopefully just a bit, as she looked at him, her fingers simply itching to draw him, his features simply stunning to look at.

"Do you mind if I come in for a moment?" He asked, catching her off guard, though she hoped it wasn't evident in her expression. Clary cleared her throat and nodded, stepping out of the way and opening the door wide so that the male could pass through, before closing it behind him. She lead him into a small room with a desk and couches, bookcases lining the walls, practically bursting with books of all kinds. She gestured for him to sit, taking a seat just across from him.

"May I help you?" Clary asked, eyeing the male cautiously, her eyebrows raised in silent question as the male quickly nodded, clearing his mind of thoughts with a brief shake of his head.

"Oh, uh, yes, yes you can." He stuttered, wincing at his own tone. Clary smirked, her eyes glinting with a sudden interest in what he was about to mention to her. "I have gotten a message from the Clave, stating that you are a sixteen year old shadowhunter, living lone in the city. You have been called to move to the institute of New York, where you will live until you are eligible to live by yourself once again." Now, it was his turn to grin, sending waves of irritation through Clary's head. Frowning, she got to her feet, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked down at the mystery male, whom had come with a message from the Clave, of all people.

"And what if I don't go?" She asked, her tone deadly calm. The male smirked, looking back up at her with a devilish glint in his eye.

"Then we will force you to live within the institute." He replied in an equally calm tone, though edged with something she couldn't quite put a finger on, sarcasm? Humor? Clary scowled, leaving the room with a sigh of disgust. The male starred after her in surprise, jumping to his feet to follow. "Hey, where are you going?" He asked, trailing her like a lost puppy. She sucked in a breath of frustration, swallowing down her irritation and urge to, quite literally, throw him out of her apartment.

"I'm going to get changed and pack to move. Do you need help finding the door?" She asked, turning to face him. The male smirked, putting up his hands in defeat. Stepping back a few paces, never taking his eyes off of her, he turned and closed the door behind him, leaving the apartment complex to walk back to the institute. Clary rolled her eyes and got dressed, moving around her apartment to pack all of her things, which wasn't really much, preparing for the horrors of moving to an institute, in which she would have to hide her true identity the best she truly could. She sighed softly, forcing clothing into a small duffle bag.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of chapter one. It was a bit short for my interest, but I believe its a good starter to this fan fic xD Until next time dear readers.**

** ~Kacey**


End file.
